


Wet Hot Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Wet Sexy Times [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: shower surprise! mogar surprises vav while he is showering. and instead of listening to vav as he is yelling at mogar to leave and is desperately trying to cover himself, mogar ignores him and takes him in the shower roughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot Fun

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

After a long day of being a superhero Vav needs a long hot shower to wind down and relax. He slips out of his skin tight spandex suit, abandoning it to the floor of the bathroom. He steps into the steamed up shower and under the hot spray of water. He tilts his head up and lets the water run down his face and sluice its way down his lean tanned body.

The shower is too loud for him to hear the bathroom door opening. A draft of cold air brushes against his ass causing him to turn around in confusion. He screams.

“Mogar what are you doing!?”

The bear vigilante is staring at him with his usual unimpressed grumpy face, and the shower curtain in his hand. Vav uses one hand to cover his crotch and the other to try and close the curtain on Mogar. The bear man does not budge.

“Get out! Leave. Why are you still here?”

Mogar doesn’t reply but he does drop the curtain causing Vav to think he’s left. Vav turns back around to face the cascading water and goes about washing himself. He lathers up his hands with shower gel and starts spreading it all over his body, he gets distracted in the process and subconsciously stats massaging his thighs and butt. Before he can get too distracted something that feels a lot like another person presses against him.

Vav squeals and spins around backing himself against the wall of the shower. Mogar is in his shower and he s completely naked. Vav keeps his eyes on Mogar’s face, Mogar’s eyes drop to Vav’s crotch. Vav covers himself, feeling his face heat up.

“What the hell?! Mogar why-?”

Mogar steps towards him, his eyes on Vav’s concealed cock. “Why do you hide?”

Vav’s lip quivers. “B-because that’s what people do! It’s called privacy.”

Mogar steps even closer so that he has to look down if he wants to meet Vav’s eye, but his eyes are interested elsewhere. Mogar’s hands  grip Vav’s wrists forcing him to expose himself. Mogar kneels down so he’s eye level with Vav’s semi hard cock.

Mogar smirks up at Vav who has buried his face in his hands. Mogar leans forward and licks up Vav’s shaft, and grins as his dick twitches at the sensation. Vav groans out.

“Holy shit!”

Mogar smirks and doesn’t continue his ministration, he stands back up and Vav stares at him in confusion. The water from the shower has drenched Mogar’s hair making it darker and slicked down. Vav get’s distracted by the droplets of water trailing down Mogar’s perfectly sculpted abs. Mogar is suddenly a lot closer his hands on either side of Vav’s hips, they slide down his wet sides and grip his ass. Mogar gives his cheeks a squeeze and notices how soapy the skin is. He rubs his hands in circles collecting the slippery substance and sneaking a finger between Vav’s cheeks. He slips a digit into Vav’s warm tight hole and thrusts it in and out at a relentless pace.

Vav tips his head back moaning like a whore. His moans increase in volume as one finger becomes two and as two becomes three. As Vav feels heat pooling in his gut and his body tingling with stimulation the fingers vanish leaving him to feel empty. He whines loudly.

“Shhh. Impatient.” Mogar growls playfully.

Suddenly both of Mogar’s hands are on his hands and in one easy movement Vav is lifted up leg’s spread and back against the wall, his only support Mogar’s hands. Before he can ask why he’s elevated Mogar is shoving his cock into his ass, and Vav fucking _keens_.

Mogar’s hands are going to leave bruises with how hard he’s gripping Vav’s ass and thighs. Mogar start’s thrusting his big cock in and out of Vav’s stretched hole at an unforgiving pace. Vav’s hands make their way onto Mogar’s back and he digs his nails in with every thrust.

Vav’s eyes are screwed shut and his mouth his hung open. Mogar thinks he looks like a treat. Wanting Vav to make more of his needy desperate noises Mogar dives his head into Vav’s neck his teeth digging into flesh.

Vav gasps and moans, tipping his head back allowing Mogar to bite and suck at his neck marking him for anyone to see. Mogar shifts his angle to get at Vav’s neck causing him to thrust at a different angle. Vav screams out and Mogar grins into his neck.

“FUCK. Do that again.” Vav’s voice is absolutely wrecked and Mogar loves it.

Mogar digs his nails into Vav’s ass cheeks as he picks up the pace. The force of his thrusts sending ripples through Vav’s ass and thighs. Vav tips his head back his face ruddy and flushed.

“Oh _oh OH! Yes YES!”_ Vav’s lost all sense of coherent speech.

Vav’s eyes fly open and his whole body quakes as his cock spills his jizz in between them, only for the shower water to wash it away seconds later. His body slumps forward into Mogar, his face mushing into Mogar’s shoulder.

Upon seeing Vav’s orgasm face Mogar comes with a roar and bites down on Vav’s shoulder so hard he draws a little blood. He lifts Vav up off his cock and sets the hero down onto his own shaky legs.

Vav stares up at him through glazed over eyes. “You need to visit during shower time more often.”

Mogar hums with a quirk to his lips. “I will.”


End file.
